memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Trill (planet)
Trill, also called Trillius Prime, is the homeworld of the two species jointly known as the Trill. The planet has a blue-green sky, and the rocks are bluish in tint. ( ; ) It was located in the Trill system in the Alpha Quadrant's Trill sector. ( ; ) :The planet is canonically referred to as "Trill" in "Equilibrium". ''Star Trek: Star Charts establishes "Trillius Prime" as an alternate name. Star Trek Online refers to it as "Trill" in a duty officer assignment, while using "Trillius Prime" in the .'' History Trill's first contact with alien life was in the early 21st century, when a Vulcan ship landed, proposing friendship and cultural information exchange. Trill society was deeply divided by this development, with many fearing the outsiders represented a threat to the symbionts. The ruling council eventually allowed for limited contact with Vulcans, but no other alien races. This first contact also led to increased security around and secrecy regarding the symbionts. In 2075, Trill was visited by the L'Dira. Trill's refusal to deal with the unknown race led to an attack on the planet, killing over fifty. This tragic error in understanding convinced the ruling council to increase their knowledge of the galaxy. ( ) The planet joined the United Federation of Planets some time around the early 23rd century; before that the planet's military was the Trill Private Service. (''TNG'' novel: Intellivore) Madza Bral, a Trill politician, was elected Federation President not long afterwards. ( ) Government thumb|left|Trill Emblem In the 21st century, Trill was governed by a ruling council, composed solely of joined Trills, and primarily males. The council was led by a head counselor, addressed as "Mr. Speaker". The council met in the council chambers, at the time one of the oldest and largest spaces in the capital city, adorned with acelon desks and capped by an opaque dome. As early as the mid-21st century, debate raged over abandoning the historic chamber for more modern building. (DS9 short story: "First Steps") By the 24th century, Trill government was run by a President and a Senate, both housed in the Trill Senate Tower, in the city of Leran Manev. That government nearly collapsed when a terrorist attack killed or seriously wounded thousands of symbionts, including that of the president, Lirisse Maz. The Maz symbiont was successfully unjoined, and Lirisse Durghan was able to maintain her position. ( ) Geography The largest mountain range on Trill is known as Ayai'leh-hirh. The largest mountain is Bes Manev. * Caves of Mak'ala * Ganses Peninsula * Lake Ograls * Manev Bay * Tenaran ice cliffs Cities * Gheryzan * Leran Manev - planetary capital * Mak'ala Important Buildings * Devritane Museum * Kem'alta Institute * Najana Library * Trill Senate Tower * Tenaran Music Academy Natural History Animals *feather-ape *fenza bird *mreker Predators *eomreker * * * Insects *silikh fly *yilga moth Fish *skutfish *mota whale Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars and Humanity underwent genetic engineering en masse, the Khanate of Earth conquered Trill during the 21st century. The Trill remained helots of Humans well into the 24th century. ( |Seeds of Dissent}}) Connections External link * Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds Category:Alpha Quadrant planets Category:Trill sector